psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale
The Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale is a depression measure designed by William WK Zung to assess the level of depression for patients diagnosed with depressive disorder. The Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale is a short self administered survey to quantify the depressed status of a patient. There are 20 items on the scale that rate the four common characteristics of depression: the pervasive effect, the physiological equivalents, other disturbances, and psychomotor activities. There are ten positively worded and ten negatively worded questions. Each question is scored on a scale of 1-4 (a little of the time, some of the time, good part of the time, most of the time). The scores range from 25-100. * 25-49 Normal Range * 50-59 Mildly Depressed * 60-69 Moderately Depressed * 70 and above Severely Depressed See also *Zung Self-Rating Anxiety Scale *Zung Depression Inventory References *Beck, P., & Wermuth, L. (1998). Applicability and validity of the Major Depression Inventory in patients with Parkinson's disease: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 52(4) 1998, 305-309. *Biggs, J. T., Wylie, L. T., & Ziegler, V. E. (1978). Validity of the Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 132 Apr 1978, 381-385. *Blumenthal, M. D. (1975). Measuring depressive symptomatology in a general population: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 32(8) Aug 1975, 971-978. *Bohac, D. L. (1995). Detection of depression in a rehabilitation environment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bolon, K., & Barling, J. (1980). The measurement of self-rated depression: A multidimensional approach: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 137(2) Dec 1980, 309-310. *Byrne, D. G., Boyle, D., & Pritchard, D. W. (1977). Sex differences in response to a self-rating depression scale: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 16(3) Sep 1977, 269-273. *Campo-Arias, A., Diaz-Martinez, L. A., Rueda-Jaimes, G. E., del Pilar Cadena, L., & Hernandez, N. L. (2006). Validation of Zung's self-rating depression scale among the Colombian general population: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 34(1) 2006, 87-94. *Chawla, H. M., Sahasi, G., Bhushan, B., & Kacker, C. (1990). Comparative evaluation of Zung's short depression scale & Carroll's rating scale in depressive affective disorders: Journal of Personality and Clinical Studies Vol 6(1) Mar 1990, 145-147. *Colucci D'Amato, C., Luciano, L. R., & Citarella, S. (1974). Remarks and critical evaluations on the Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale in a group of patients affected by depressive disorders: Acta Neurologica Vol 29(5) Sep-Oct 1974, 574-581. *Conde Lopez, V., & de Estaban Chamarro, T. (1974). A study of Zung's Self-rating Depression Scale (SDS) on a stratified sample from a normal population: Revista de Psicologia General y Aplicada Vol 29(128) May-Jun 1974, 515-553. *Conde Lopez, V., & de Estaban Chamorro, T. (1975). Validity of the S.D.S. (Self-Rating Depression Scale) of Zung: Archivos de Neurobiologia Vol 38(3) May-Jun 1975, 225-246. *Conde Lopez, V., & de Esteban Chamorro, T. (1975). The reliability of Zung's Self-Rating Depression Scale: Revista de Psicologia General y Aplicada Vol 30(136) Sep-Oct 1975, 903-913. *Davies, B., Burrows, G., & Poynton, C. (1975). A comparative study of four depression rating scales: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 9(1) Mar 1975, 21-24. *Davidoff G, Roth E, Thomas P et al (1990) Depression among acute spinal cord injury patients: a study utilizing the Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale Rehabil Psychol 35, 3, 171-9 *de Jonghe, J. F., & Baneke, J. J. (1989). The Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale: A replication study on reliability, validity and prediction: Psychological Reports Vol 64(3, Pt 1) Jun 1989, 833-834. *DeForge, B. R., & Sobal, J. (1988). Self-report depression scales in the elderly: The relationship between the CES-D and ZUNG: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 18(4) 1988, 325-338. *Dugan, W., McDonald, M. V., Passik, S. D., Rosenfeld, B. D., Theobald, D., & Edgerton, S. (1998). Use of the Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale in cancer patients: Feasibility as a screening tool: Psycho-Oncology Vol 7(6) Nov-Dec 1998, 483-493. *Dunn, V. K., & Sacco, W. P. (1989). Psychometric evaluation of the Geriatric Depression Scale and the Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale using an elderly community sample: Psychology and Aging Vol 4(1) Mar 1989, 125-126. *Equi, P. J., & Jabara, R. F. (1976). Validation of the Self-rating Depression Scale in an alcoholic population: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 32(2) Apr 1976, 504-507. *Estlander, A.-M., Takala, E.-P., & Verkasalo, M. (1995). Assessment of depression in chronic musculoskeletal pain patients: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 11(3) Sep 1995, 194-200. *Frazier, S. E. (1987). Comparison of two depression inventories: An examination of construct validity: Psychological Reports Vol 60(3, Pt 2) Jun 1987, 1219-1222. *Gibson, S., & Becker, J. (1973). Alcoholism and depression: The factor structure of alcoholics' responses to depression inventories: Quarterly Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 34(2) Jun 1973, 400-408. *Gosker, C. E., Berger, H., & Deelman, B. G. (1994). Depression in independently living elderly: A study with the Zung-12: Tijdschrift voor Gerontologie en Geriatrie Vol 25(4) Aug 1994, 157-162. *Griffin, P. T., & Kogut, D. (1988). Validity of orally administered Beck and Zung depression scales in a state hospital setting: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 44(5) Sep 1988, 756-759. *Heidell, E. D., & Kidd, A. H. (1975). Depression and senility: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 31(4) Oct 1975, 643-645. *Henry, M., Morera, A., Preciado, J., Frugoni, A., & et al. (1994). Concurrent validity of SCL-90--R depression scale and Zung's S. D. S: Anales de Psiquiatria Vol 10(6) Jun 1994, 235-237. *Hickie, C., & Snowdon, J. (1987). Depression scales for the elderly: GDS, Gilleard, Zung: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 6(3) Spr 1987, 51-53. *Holmes, C. B., Fouty, H. E., Wurtz, P. J., & Burdick, B. M. (1988). Zung Self-rating Depression Scale scores of psychiatric outpatients by age and sex: Psychological Reports Vol 62(1) Feb 1988, 259-262. *Iglesias, G. H. (2004). Geriatric Depression Scale Short Form and Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale: A Study of Homebound Elders: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 27(3) 2004, 55-66. *Innamorati, M., Lelli, M., Aiello, S., Di Lorenzo del Casale, F. L., Russo, S., & Ferrari, V. (2006). Convergent and discriminant validation of the Italian version of the Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale: Psicoterapia Cognitiva e Comportamentale Vol 12(3) 2006, 343-353. *Ivanoff, J. M., Layman, J. A., & von Singer, R. (1973). Use of the Zung in identifying potential student adjustment problems: Psychological Reports Vol 32(2) Apr 1973, 489-490. *Kanda, F., Oishi, K., Sekiguchi, K., Kuga, A., Kobessho, H., Shirafuji, T., et al. (2008). Characteristics of depression in Parkinson's disease: Evaluating with Zung's Self-Rating Depression Scale: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 14(1) Jan 2008, 19-23. *Keane, S. M., & Sells, S. (1990). Recognizing depression in the elderly: Journal of Gerontological Nursing Vol 16(1) Jan 1990, 21-25. *Kerner, S. A., & Jacobs, K. W. (1983). Correlation between scores on the Beck Depression Inventory and the Zung Self-rating Depression Scale: Psychological Reports Vol 53(3, Pt 1) Dec 1983, 969-970. *Kirsch, K. L., Passik, S., Holtsclaw, E., Donaghy, K., & Theobald, D. (2001). I get tired for no reason: A single item screening for cancer-related fatigue: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 22(5) Nov 2001, 931-937. *Kitamura, T., Shima, S., Sugawara, M., & Toda, M. A. (1994). Temporal variation of validity of self-rating questionnaires: Repeated use of the General Health Questionnaire and Zung's Self-Rating Depression Scale among women during antenatal and postnatal periods: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 90(6) Dec 1994, 446-450. *Kivela, S.-L., & Pahkala, K. (1986). Sex and age differences of factor pattern and reliability of the Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale in a Finnish elderly population: Psychological Reports Vol 59(2, Pt 1) Oct 1986, 587-597. *Kivela, S.-L., & Pahkala, K. (1987). Factor structure of the Zung Self-rating Depression Scale among a depressed eldery population: International Journal of Psychology Vol 22(3) 1987, 289-300. *Knight, R. G., Waal-Manning, H. J., & Godfrey, H. P. (1983). The relationship between state anxiety and depressed mood: A validity study: Journal of Behavioral Assessment Vol 5(3) Sep 1983, 191-201. *Knight, R. G., Waal-Manning, H. J., & Spears, G. F. (1983). Some norms and reliability data for the State-Trait Anxiety Inventory and the Zung Self-Rating Depression scale: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 22(4) Nov 1983, 245-249. *Komada, Y., Yamamoto, Y., Shirakawa, S., & Yamazaki, K. (2001). Is the sleep initiating process affected by psychological factors: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 55(3) Jun 2001, 177-178. *Kozeny, J. (1987). Psychometric properties of the Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 29(4) Dec 1987, 279-284. *Lambert, M. J., Masters, K. S., & Astle, D. (1988). An effect-size comparison of the Beck, Zung, and Hamilton Rating Scales for Depression: A three-week and twelve-week analysis: Psychological Reports Vol 63(2) Oct 1988, 467-470. *Lane, J. E., Shellenberger, S., Gresen, K. W., & Moore, N. C. (2000). Screening for depression within a rural primary care practice by a self-rating depression scale: Primary Care Psychiatry Vol 6(2) Jun 2000, 73-76. *Lee, H. C., Chiu, H. F. K., Wing, Y. K., Leung, C. M., & et al. (1994). The Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale: Screening for depression among the Hong Kong Chinese elderly: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology Vol 7(4) Oct-Dec 1994, 216-220. *Lee, H.-c. B. (1990). Reliability, validity and fakability of the Zung Self-rating Depression Scale: Bulletin of the Hong Kong Psychological Society No 24-25 Jan-Jul 1990, 5-15. *Leung, K.-K., Lue, B.-H., Lee, M.-B., & Tang, L.-Y. (1998). Screening of depression in patients with chronic medical diseases in a primary care setting: Family Practice Vol 15(1) Feb 1998, 67-75. *Lopez, V. C., & Chamorro, T. (1974). Normality, emigration, and depression: Revista de Psicologia General y Aplicada Vol 29(131) Nov-Dec 1974, 1009-1031. *Mook, J., Kleijn, W. C., & Van der Ploeg, H. M. (1990). A revised Dutch version of the Zung-scale as a measure of trait-depression: Tijdschrift voor Psychiatrie Vol 32(4) 1990, 253-264. *Morris, J. N., Wolf, R. S., & Klerman, L. V. (1975). Common themes among morale and depression scales: Journal of Gerontology Vol 30(2) Mar 1975, 209-215. *Otani, A., & Sato, M. (1999). Examination of the response bias related to the expressions of the questionnaire on SDS (Self-rating Depression Scale developed by Zung): Japanese Journal of Behaviormetrics Vol 26(1) Mar 1999, 34-45. *Passik, S. D., Kirsh, K. L., Donaghy, K. B., Theobald, D. E., Lundberg, J. C., Holtsclaw, E., et al. (2001). An attempt to employ the Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale as a "lab test" to trigger follow-up in ambulatory oncology clinics: Criterion validity and detection: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 21(4) Apr 2001, 273-281. *Powell, R. (2003). Psychometric properties of the Beck Depression Inventory and the Zung Self Rating Depression Scale in Adults with Mental Retardation: Mental Retardation Vol 41(2) Apr 2003, 88-95. *Raft, D., Spencer, R. F., Toomey, T., & Brogan, D. (1977). Depression in medical outpatients: Use of the Zung scale: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 38(12) Dec 1977, 999-1004. *Ramos Brieva, J. A. (1986). Zung-Conde's scale for depression: Its predictive value: Actas Luso-Espanolas de Neurologia, Psiquiatria y Ciencias Afines Vol 14(2) Mar-Apr 1986, 123-127. *Ramos Brieva, J. A., Lafuente Lopez, R., Montejo Iglesias, M. L., Moreno Sarmiento, A., & et al. (1991). Predictive validity of the Zung scale in elderly depressed patients: Actas Luso-Espanolas de Neurologia, Psiquiatria y Ciencias Afines Vol 19(2) Mar-Apr 1991, 122-126. *Rose, W. (1986). The detection of exaggerated response patterns on the Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schnurr, R., Hoaken, P. C., & Jarrett, F. J. (1976). Comparison of depression inventories in a clinical population: The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada Vol 21(7) Nov 1976, 473-476. *Schrijnemaekers, V. J., & Haveman, M. J. (1993). Depression in frail Dutch elderly: The reliability of the Zung scale: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 13(3) 1993, 59-66. *Senra, C. (1995). Measures of treatment outcome of depression: An effect-size comparison: Psychological Reports Vol 76(1) Feb 1995, 187-192. *Snaith, R. P., Ahmed, S. N., Mehta, S., & Hamilton, M. (1971). Assessment of the severity of primary depressive illness: Wakefield Self-Assessment Depression Inventory: Psychological Medicine Vol 1(2) Feb 1971, 143-149. *Swanson, B. R., & Anderson, C. W. (1972). Faking on the Zung Self-rating Depression Scale: A replication and refinement: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 28(2) Apr 1972, 193-194. *Thurber, S., Snow, M., & Honts, C. R. (2002). The Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale: Convergent validity and diagnostic discrimination: Assessment Vol 9(4) Dec 2002, 401-405. *Zung, WW (1965) A self-rating depression scale. Arch Gen Psychiatry 12, 63-70. *Zung WWK (1967) Factors influencing the Self-Rating Depression Scale Archives of General Psychiatry 16, 5, 543 - 547. *Zung WWK, Wonnacott TH (1970) Treatment prediction in depression using a self-rating scale Biological Psychiatry 2, 4, 321 - 329. *Zung, W. W. (1972). The Depression Status Inventory: An adjunct to the Self-Rating Depression Scale: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 28(4) Oct 1972, 539-543. *Zung, W. W., & Zung, E. M. (1986). Use of the Zung Self-rating Depression Scale in the elderly: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 5(1-2) Jun 1986, 137-148. Dissertations *Cozort, D. (1980). Depression: Assessment of factors: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links * Zung Depression Test - Online version of test Category:Depression measures Category:Nonprojective personality measures